


Trading Monkeys

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Monkeys, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: Why did it have to be monkeys?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vethica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/gifts).



> _Somewhere in a Global Justice prison facility...._

“Monkey ninjas?” said Valmont.  “Ridiculous.”

His cellmate shrugged dismissively.  “Far more reliable – and cheaper – than human henchmen.  They’ll free me within the week.”

“Hah.  And you control them how?”

“I am Master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar!”

Valmont sneered.  “Even Jackie Chan and his miserable family could defeat mere monkeys.  And should the genuine Monkey King cross your path....”

The other man’s eyebrows arched.  “Genuine Monkey King?”

“He’s almost bested the Chans twice.” Valmont related what he’d heard.

Montgomery Fiske laughed.  “I’ve a puppet to acquire, then. With its chi power, I’ll be invincible!  Monkeys, to me!”

Valmont sighed.  “Optimist.”


End file.
